Simon Pagenaud
}} Simon Pagenaud (born May 18, 1984) is a French race car driver. Pagenaud won his first IndyCar race at the Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix in the second race in 2013. After the 2014 season, he left Schmidt Peterson Motorsports and currently drives the 22 car for Team Penske. BATC Pagenaud will be a Ben and Toad's Contest season seven contestant after he made the fast six at the 2015 Honda Indy Toronto qualifying. He will be Team Penske's fourth contestant and representative. He is widely considered to be one of the major underdogs outside DWTS season 20 and 21 of season seven; expecting by many to make the final 20 and not the final eight. After the cancellation, he won the BATC title, defeating Tai Orathai. Family Feud Pagenaud has had great success in Celebrity Family Feud, winning the title in Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models. He also made the final of Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk, but lost to his teammate Hélio Castroneves. Career Pagenaud first drove a race car at a young age. 2012 He won the rookie of the year. He finished fifth in the final standings for Schmidt Peterson Motorsports. Pagenaud went to Australia for the 2012 Gold Coast 600. 2013 Pagenaud won his first IndyCar races of his career. His first win came at the Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix race 2. He also won the Baltimore Grand Prix later that year. 2014 Pagenaud won the first ever Grand Prix of Indianapolis on Helio Castroneves' 39th birthday. Pagenaud also won the Grand Prix of Houston's second race. 2015 He switched teams from Schmidt Peterson Motorsports to Team Penske. 2015 was Pagenaud's worst IndyCar year to date; finishing 11th in the standings. He won no races, but won one pole at Auto Club Speedway. He made the top five in qualifying for most of the races. 2016: Resurgence 2016 is a resurgent year for Pagenaud, as he won four races (all on roads or streets), and earning a career best six poles. He is the only driver to qualify for every Firestone Fast Six in the 2016 season. His first DNF since 2015 happened at Pocono, when he spun into the wall. His crash caused Will Power to decrease his points lead. He won the championship at the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, after his teammate Will Power finished very low. During the offseason, Pagenaud met Pee Saderd twice in finals, losing to the Russian in the 2016 BATC Slovakia Open and the 2016 Postponed Cup. 2017 Pagenaud drove the champions', the #1 car for 2017. He finished 2nd at St Pete, behind Bourdais. Pagenaud won the 2017 Desert Diamond West Valley Phoenix Grand Prix, to earn his first win of 2017 and also made him the fourth first time winner in 2017. Trivia Pagenaud, Simon Category:Males Category:1984 Births Category:Living people Category:French racing drivers Category:Race car drivers Category:IndyCar Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 7 contestants Category:Contestants